Résistance
by DameLicorne
Summary: Certains souvenirs marquent pour toujours. Certaines périodes de la vie marquent pour toujours aussi. Mais on a plus souvent le choix qu'on ne le croit.


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny !  
_

 _Ce texte a été écrit à partir de l'image The Silver Trio de Tasiams sur Deviantart et de la citation_ _« Je ne suis pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je suis ce que je choisis de devenir._ _» de Carl Gustav Jung.  
_

* * *

— Dis Maman... c'est quoi cette photo où tu es avec mon parrain et ma marraine ? Pourquoi tu saignes du nez et tu souris en même temps ? Et pourquoi la cicatrice de mon parrain est toute rouge ?

En entendant ces mots, Ginny sursauta tout d'abord. Très vite, elle s'approcha de sa fille et regarda par dessus son épaule. Lily avait bien grandi, ces derniers temps. Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle avait désormais un excellent accès aux photos que les Potter avaient installées sur l'un des meubles de leur salon. Ginny passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille avant de lui répondre d'une voix rêveuse.

— Oh ça, c'était pendant l'Année des Ténèbres, à Poudlard, lorsqu'on avait reconstitué l'Armée de Dumbledore, tous les trois...  
— Quand c'était la guerre même dans Poudlard, c'est ça ? vérifia la petite fille.  
— Oui. Mais c'était avant la Bataille Finale, ça. C'était même avant Noël, parce qu'à Noël, Luna...  
— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, à Noël, Luna ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.  
— Oh ! Euh... Elle... hésita Ginny.  
— Tu peux me dire, Maman, je suis grande, tu sais. Bientôt, moi aussi j'irai à Poudlard, annonça la fillette avec détermination.

Sa mère la regarda avec tendresse. Lily avait beaucoup de caractère, ce qui lui serait sûrement utile dans la vie. Et vu les démonstrations de magie spontanée qu'elle avait déjà faites, il était certain qu'elle aurait sa place dans la vieille école de sorcellerie.

— Oui, je sais que tu es grande, ma puce. Mais tu sais, la guerre, c'était vraiment une époque terrible. Nous avons tous beaucoup souffert, et certains encore plus que d'autres. Nous avons de la chance d'être encore là aujourd'hui...  
— Mais Luna, elle est toujours là. Il s'est passé un truc grave ? devina la petite fille avec perspicacité.  
— Eh bien... Des méchants Mangemorts l'ont emmenée et gardée prisonnière, alors elle n'a pas pu retourner à Poudlard avant la Bataille Finale.  
— Oh ! Et elle s'est délivrée toute seule ? supposa Lily, prête à admirer l'exploit.  
— Non. C'est ton père, Ron et Hermione qui l'ont délivrée. Avec l'aide de Dobby...  
— L'elfe qui est enterré chez Tante Fleur et Oncle Bill, c'est ça ?  
— C'est ça, ma puce.

La petite fille opina avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation du vieux cliché.

— Et pourquoi tu saignes du nez et tu souris en même temps ? reprit-elle avec obstination.  
— Eh bien... Si je me souviens bien, on venait de réussir une mission pour l'AD. Mais on avait dû se battre un peu. Quand on a rejoint les autres, Seamus a insisté pour prendre une photo de nous trois tout de suite avec l'appareil photo de Colin. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me débarbouiller, je l'ai fait après.  
— Ah bon. Colin, c'est ton ami photographe qui est mort pendant la Bataille, c'est ça ? s'enquit la fillette.  
— Oui... soupira Ginny. Il m'avait confié son appareil photo avant de quitter Poudlard, à la fin de l'année précédente, en me demandant de prendre des photos pour lui, au cas où il ne puisse pas revenir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le lui rendre, nous nous sommes à peine croisés lors de cette fameuse Bataille...

Lily se mordit la lèvre, face à l'émotion de sa mère. Ces sujets l'intéressaient énormément, mais elle sentait régulièrement à quel point les adultes de son entourage souffraient encore de ce qui s'était passé.

— Elle est belle, cette photo, reprit-elle après avoir tergiversé un moment. Tu es vraiment forte, Maman.  
— Oh tu sais, ma puce, on a juste fait ce qu'il fallait faire, au moment où il fallait le faire.  
— Mais tu n'étais pas obligée. C'est toi qui a choisi de te battre pour empêcher les méchants de gagner, insista Lily.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongée dans ses pensées. Pas obligée ? Avait-elle vraiment eu le choix ? Lorsque Tom Jedusor l'avait mise sous son emprise, à cause de son journal, elle n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose pour se battre, pour l'en empêcher. Mais elle avait essayé, c'est vrai.

Par la suite, elle avait décidé de devenir vraiment forte, afin que ça ne se reproduise jamais. Puis il y avait eu l'Ordre du Phénix et l'Armée de Dumbledore... Elle s'était engagée, elle avait combattu. « Je ne suis pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je suis ce que j'ai choisi de devenir. » réalisa brusquement Ginny.

— Tu as raison, ma puce... Les laisser gagner, comme tu dis, c'était contraire à tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, avant que la fillette ne reprenne le ballet de ses questions.


End file.
